Will o' the Wisp
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: "Aku selalu memperhatikan dan mengamati. Namun, telah tiba saatnya untukku memiliki."   Mungkin akan lebih baik bila kebenaran 'tak pernah datang menghampirinya.  Fanfic pertama author di fandom KH. Warning inside. Mohon bantuannya, yah! :D


Hola, _fellow readers_! :D Aku pendatang baru di _fandom_ KH. Mohon bantuannya, yah!

**Notes** :

**.** Ini _one-shot_ AU

**.** Bisa dibilang pertama kalinya aku nulis _horror_

**.** Beberapa _facts _kemungkinan salah

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_Cahaya misterius…._

_Warnamu kontras, seperjalanan dengan senja bertemu malam_

_Melekuk liuk serta gemulai di atas riak rawa berirama tenang_

_Oh… betapa dirimu misteri bagi kebanyakan individu_

_Tercatat padu dalam foklor, penelitian, dan literatur_

_Namun, apakah sebenarnya sosok aslimu?_**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Will-o'-the-Wisp<strong>

[Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix]

**!WARNING!** Gak jelas tingkat tinggi, **OoC**, _plus_ abal

* * *

><p><em>Dia<em> ingat cahaya itu. Selalu kontras, apalagi bila dibandingkan dengan kelamnya warna malam. Cahaya yang selalu berwujud di balik tirai-tirai kabut dan debu yang kian menyelimuti sebuah _mansion_ tua yang tersembunyi di balik belantara hutan.

_Dia_ ingat, rasa penasaran telah membawa langkahnya mendekati _mansion_ itu. Namun, nihil yang didapat. Cahaya itu selalu lenyap, seakan-akan takut akan keberadaannya.

_Dia_ ingat semua itu; kejadian-kejadian serupa yang rutin _ia_ lakukan delapan tahun yang lalu. Semua keping-keping memori itu masih segar tercium, dan 'tak dapat terelakkan.

Ya, _dia _ingat, dan akan selalu begitu.

* * *

><p>Pukul 09:23; putaran waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tangan milik<em>nya<em>.

Desahan lelah 'tak kuasa tertahan. Bola mata _aquamarine_ milik_nya_ beralih lirih ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari dalam ketidaksabaran. Sosok yang dinanti 'tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya, perasaan bosan pun mulai menghampiri, _ia_ pada akhirnya hanya bisa menopang dagu.

_Dia_; pemuda yang telah 16 tahun lamanya menghirup udara di bumi pertiwi ini tengah duduk—menunggu 'tak sabaran. Kantin sekolah adalah tempatnya. Sedangkan 15 menit lagi waktu istirahat akan usai. Dan _dia_ tentu 'tak bersedia hanya duduk-duduk 'tak jelas untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat_nya_ yang berharga.

"Riku!" suara seorang lelaki menjamah telinga_nya_.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Didapati olehnya sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik bercorak coklat berlari kecil ke arahnya. Dibelakangnya, seorang perempuan berparas manis memegangi sebuah nampan yang di atasnya tersedia beberapa roti dan minuman.

"Sora, Kairi, kalian _kok_ lama sekali, _sih_?" tanya Riku seraya berdecak sebal. "Waktu istirahat sebentar lagi akan selesai, tahu."

Pemuda yang menyandang nama Sora itu tersenyum kecut. "Maaf, Riku. Habis antriannya panjang sekali," jelasnya seraya menempatkan diri di samping Riku.

"Yah, sudahlah," ujar Kairi, "yang penting kita cepat-cepat makan saja. Nanti telat masuk kelas." Gadis manis berambut merah membara itu kemudian menaruh roti beserta minuman tadi di atas meja.

Ketiganya dengan segera melahap santapan mereka.

"Omong-omong…," ujar Sora, membuka topik baru, "kalian sudah dengar soal _mansion_ tua itu belum?"

"_Mansion_ tua yang di dekat rawa-rawa itu?" Kairi bertanya memastikan.

"Iya! Benar! Kita dulu sering main di dekat sana!" tambah Sora dengan begitu semangatnya.

Memori masa kanak-kanak yang dibawa oleh Sora spontan membuat Kairi tergelitik. Ia terkekeh kemudian berkata, "aku ingat Sora takut sekali kalau dekat-dekat dengan _mansion_ itu. Kau selalu bilang kalau _mansion_ itu angker."

"Uh…." Sora merasa dirinya menciut karena dicap penakut seperti itu—walaupun kejadiannya telah berlalu begitu lama. "Riku dulu juga bilang kalau dia sering melihat adanya cahaya aneh ketika menjelang malam," dia pun mulai berargumen.

"Aku rasa kita bertiga sudah sepakat sejak lama kalau cahaya itu bukanlah apa-apa. Iya _'kan_, Riku?" Kairi kemudian melirik kecil ke arah Riku seraya menguyah roti miliknya.

Namun, bukannya langsung menjawab, pemuda yang dimintai pendapat ini malah terdiam sejenak. Entah ada gerangan apa, air mukanya tiba-tiba berubah tegang. Roti yang seharusnya dimakan malah ia tatapi dalam-dalam.

Tanda bisu dari Riku sontak membawa pikiran Sora dan Kairi pada sebuah realisasi. Realisasi akan perasaan bersalah.

"Riku… maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu pada _hal-hal_ itu," ujar Sora lirih.

"…Ti-tidak apa-apa. Lagipula…." Sebuah jeda. Ia mendesah kecil kemudian melanjutkan, "mimpi buruk dan semua khayalan masa laluku itu sudah aku lupakan." Berusaha meyakinkan kedua sahabat karibnya ini, Riku memancarkan senyum simpul ke arah keduanya.

"Um… omong-omong," ia kemudian membuka topik baru seraya mengunyah rotinya—berusaha bersikap se-_casual_ mungkin, "kau tadi bilang soal _mansion_ itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan _mansion_ itu?"

"Oh, benar. Aku hampir lupa. Itu… kalian sudah dengar belum kalau _mansion_ itu mau digusur lantaran 'tak ada yang menempati?"

"Digusur?" Kairi sontak kaget. Namun, Rikulah yang paling tertegun.

"Iya. Aku dengar daerah rawa-rawa dan sekitarnya mau dibuat pemukiman—"

_'TENG! TENG! TENG!' _bel sekolah tiba-tiba berdenting keras, seketika menghentikan rangkaian penjelasan yang baru saja akan keluar dari bibir Sora.

Jeda yang datang secara tiba-tiba ini membuat Sora dan Kairi terdiam sejenak, sedangkan sosok Riku terlihat membatu di tempat.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan," Sora dengan cepat menyarankan seraya bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kairi meng-iya-kan dengan turut melakukan hal yang sama. Namun Riku, ia masih saja membatu di tempat duduknya.

Sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikiran pemuda yang satu ini.

"Riku?" Sora memanggil.

'Tak ada jawaban. Kebingungan atas perilaku temannya yang tidak biasa ini sontak membuat Sora mengerutkan kening.

"Hei, Riku!" Kali ini, Sora mencoba mengguncang bahu temannya.

Efek atas guncangan tersebut berhasil membawa bumi pada Riku. Ia pun tersentak. "Huh?"

"Riku, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

"Oh…," gumam Riku pelan, ekspresi wajah layaknya orang yang sedang tersesat. "…Iya, ayo masuk ke kelas."

Walaupun kedua kakinya melangkah ke ruang kelas, namun pikirannya tengah melayang-layang ke alam lain.

* * *

><p>Detik-detik yang berlalu kian membuat pikirannya tersesat. Di kelas, Riku—pemuda yang terkenal sebagai murid teladan ini—bahkan 'tak menggubris satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibir sang guru.<p>

Tidak, pikirannya tengah 'tak berada di kelas saat ini.

Entah… yang jelas, batinnya kini was-was. Dan, oh… betapa ia berusaha untuk mengusir segala kecemasan dan ketidakpastian itu dari otaknya. Namun, hasilnya selalu saja nihil. Selalu, bahkan hingga bel sekolah berbunyi dan waktu sekolah berakhir.

Sora dan Kairi telah dengan baik hati dan pengertian menawarkannya untuk pulang bersama—bahkan hingga mengajaknya untuk belajar bersama di rumah Kairi. Namun, pemuda dengan rambut _silver_ ini malah menggelengkan kepala seraya terus berjalan lurus ke depan dengan wajah 'tak tenang.

* * *

><p><em> 'TING TONG!'<em> suara bel rumah yang 'tak lama kemudian diikuti dengan suara _'KLIK' _sebagai tanda dari terbukanya sebuah pintu rumah.

Di balik pintu tersebut, berdirilah seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik. Timbunan buku-buku memenuhi kedua lengan kecilnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Sora," Kairi—sang pemilik rumah—segera menyambut kedatangan Sora.

"Te-terima kasih, Kairi," Sora berusaha membalas sambutan temannya di tengah-tengah timbunan buku-buku berat di kedua lengannya.

Kairi yang menyadari kesulitan Sora terhadap buku-bukunya dengan segera menawarkan bantuan. "Biar kubawa setengah dari buku-buku itu." Sora pun tanpa basa-basi langsung menyerahkan beberapa buku kepada Kairi.

Merasa setengah dari bebannya telah terangkat, kedua kaki Sora langsung saja melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ruang tamu. Ia taruh buku-buku itu di atas meja terdekat, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa coklat yang ada di sana. Diikuti oleh Kairi yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Sora…," Kairi tiba-tiba memanggil.

Kedua alis coklat milik Sora sontak terangkat. "Ada apa?"

"Coba kirimkan SMS kepada Riku. Katakan kalau kita akan belajar bersama di rumahku sekarang."

"Kau tahu itu percuma, Kairi. _'Kan_ kita tadi sudah mengajaknya saat pulang sekolah."

"…." Kairi terdiam. Memang benar apa kata Sora. Tetapi…

"Ada yang salah dengan Riku," jelas Kairi tegas. Wajah mungilnya tertunduk. Kedua alisnya kini bertaut satu sama lain dalam kecemasan.

Penegasan dalam nada bicara Kairi sontak membuat Sora duduk lurus. Raut wajahnya kini berubah serius. "Aku tahu. Mungkin… ini salahku…."

"Tapi, kau tahu _'kan_ kalau Riku sudah melupakannya?"

"Katanya, _sih_ memang begitu. Tapi, apa kau tidak ingat dulu dia sampai dibawa ke dokter karena _hal_ itu?"

_Hal itu_ yang dibawa oleh Sora sontak membuat Kairi menatap wajah temannya ini lurus-lurus. "_Itu_ hanya khayalan, Sora! Dokter juga mengatakan hal yang sama!"

Mendengar Kairi bicara seperti itu sontak membuat Sora kaget. Namun, sebuah realisasi pada saat yang bersamaan ikut datang menghampirinya. Realisasi yang belum jelas kepastiannya. Suatu realisasi yang mungkin akan berujung pada _horror_.

"…Bagaimana kalau… itu bukanlah khayalan?"

* * *

><p><em> "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa begini? Bukannya aku sudah melupakannya? Tapi, kenapa aku masih saja penasaran dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat ini?"<em>

Nafasnya terengah-engah 'tak beraturan. Peluh-peluh keringat pun kian menetas seiring dengan meningkatnya derapan jantung.

_"Ah… sudahlah. Aku sudah sampai ke _mansion_ ini. Sekalian masuk saja."_

Ya, Riku telah tiba—tiba di mansion tua itu. Ia telah tiba, tepat pada saat senja menyambut hari. Dan ia telah tiba untuk mendapati—bahwa sekali lagi—cahaya misterius itu muncul.

Bola mata _aquamarine_ miliknya menatap dalam bangunan tua nan usang yang berdiri tegak di depannya. Bisa ia bayangkan kemegahan dibalik warna cat yang kini telah melapuk dan memudar. Walau kini, waktu telah memakan seluruh kemegahan itu, tergantikan dengan bangunan tua pemberi kesan _horror _yang tersembunyi di balik belantara flora.

_Horror_, misterius, atau apapun itu, Riku akan tetap masuk demi memenuhi rasa penasaran yang sedaritadi menggeluti dirinya. Gugup, cemas, bercampur was-was 'tak akan menghalangi tangannya dari membuka pintu yang menjadi jembatan antara dirinya dengan _sesuatu_ di balik _mansion_ tua itu.

Satu….

Dua….

Tiga….

Dan ia pun telah dengan resmi memasuki _mansion_ tua itu. Bila dilihat secara umum, _mansion_ itu bukanlah apa-apa; hanya kumpulan perabotan-perabotan lapuk yang mendiaminya. Namun dalam kasus ini, penelitian secara seksamalah yang Riku pilih.

Keputusan terhadap penelusuran lebih jauh telah membawa langkah kakinya memasuki sebuah loteng. Dan loteng itu—loteng yang 'tak lazim. Dinding-dinding lapuk nan usang penuh—bukan oleh debu, apalagi kotoran—namun oleh sketsa-sketsa yang menunjukkan visualisasi yang ia kenali.

Penasaran, Riku pun 'tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk menelusuri isi ruangan lebih jauh. Matanya menyipit menerawangi salah satu sketsa yang terpapar di dinding, kedua alisnya pun ikut-ikutan bertaut. Namun, matanya sontak membelalak ketika ia menyadari bahwa sketsa itu adalah sketsa atas dirinya, Sora, dan juga Kairi delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingat gambar ini… saat aku, Sora, dan Kairi main bersama di dekat sini…," gumamnya pelan. Pandangan mata terkunci rapat pada sketsa di depannya.

Sebuah realisasi lain kemudian muncul, memaksanya untuk melanjutkan penelusurannya atas loteng tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia mengetahui bahwa seluruh sketsa itu adalah sketsa atas dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanyanya kepada angin seraya mengerutkan kening. Ekspresi wajahnya mendalam, layaknya pikiran-pikiran yang kini tengah melayang-layang di kepalanya.

Ya, dia tengah berpikir keras, hingga tiba-tiba…

"Apa kau menikmati hasil karyaku, Riku?"

Suara perempuan. Jalinan-jalinan pikirannya seketika terputus. Dan ia pun sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Di sana—di depan pintu loteng—berdiri seorang perempuan remaja; rambut pirang, mata biru laut yang menghipnotis, dan kulit pucat lengkap dengan busana juga sandal putih. Perempuan yang manis.

Namun, Riku malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi _horror_. Tidak, bukan karena rupa sang perempuan yang menawan, melainkan karena warna merah darah yang menghiasi sebuah belati yang digenggamnya. Dan, seperti belum cukup saja, mayat seorang pria yang berdarah-darah menambah segala perasaan _horror_ yang kini tengah menghantui dirinya.

"Si-siapa kau?" spontan ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Oh… benar. Lancang sekali aku 'tak memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu," ujarnya seraya menyeringai lebar layaknya seorang sadis. "Aku Namine, gadis yang mendiami bangunan tua yang sekarang kau masuki."

Namine…. Nama itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun di benaknya. Namun, satu hal yang kini telah dengan pasti berbekas di benaknya; pertemuannya dengan gadis berdarah ini bukanlah suatu hal yang patut untuk disyukuri.

"Jangan takut. Aku tadi hanya sedang membersihkan _hama_ yang ingin merusak bangunan ini," ujarnya, menyadari tatapan penuh ketakutan yang sedaritadi Riku daratkan ke arah belati dan mayat yang digenggam erat olehnya.

Riku hanya bisa membatu di tempat. Bibirnya terkunci rapat dalam keterkejutan. Sedangkan pandangannya sama sekali 'tak beranjak.

Namine mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan mendekatinya. Mayat yang digenggamnya terlepas. Sedangkan belati bermandikan darah segar masih digenggam erat-erat.

Bibir mungilnya menekuk ke atas membentuk sebuah seringaian—seringaian yang sadis.

"Aku… _**cahaya**_ yang selalu menunggumu… Riku…."

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_Aku selalu memperhatikan dan mengamati_

_Namun, telah tiba saatnya untukku memiliki_**"**

**F . I . N**

[**F**_örbryllande_.**I**mpair.**N**ejasný]

* * *

><p>OK, selesai sampai di sana. Masalah <em>ending<em>-nya, _autho_r serahkan kepada pembaca sekalian -_- Gaje? Aneh? Abal? Mohon kritik dan sarannya aja :)


End file.
